


Footloose

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Footloose

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Draco asked out of the blue.

"What?"

Harry held out his arms and looked down his body. His t-shirt had seen better days and the elastic in his shorts was a bit loose. He might have still been married when he bought them, now that he thought about it.

Harry was about to open his mouth again when Draco blurted, "You don't have anything on your feet." 

"This is about being barefoot?" 

"The floor is cold." Draco grimaced. "And dirty."

Harry chuckled. "You didn't mind getting dirty last night."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That was entirely different."


End file.
